


can't live with it, gonna die without it

by ohmcgee



Series: little beasts [83]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, M/M, Pole Dancing, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:44:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8610934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: “How long has he been up there?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> timeline notes: pre-Jay

“How long has he been up there?” Bruce asks when he walks up to Harvey. 

“Hello to you too, Bruce,” Harvey grins behind the rim of his glass, takes a sip, then sets it down. “Ten, twenty minutes. I might’ve lost track. Your boy moves like --”

“Not my boy,” Bruce says, picking Harvey’s scotch off the table and finishing it for him as he watches Dick work the pole on stage like he was born to it, wearing nothing but a pair of skin tight hot pants, silver like the glitter in his hair and all over his body. Dick catches his eye when he sees him, pupils blown and black as coal, then rolls out of a back bend and starts crawling across the stage toward him.

“Jesus,” Harvey mutters under his breath when he gets to them and Dick’s coke-wide eyes flick over to him and he grins, rolling off the stage and climbing right into Harvey’s lap, throwing his arms around him and straddling his waist. 

“Dick,” Bruce says calmly and Dick just leans in and presses his cheek against Harvey’s, winds his fingers around Harvey’s tie, then licks a stripe up the side of Harvey’s face. “We’ve had this talk. This is Harvey’s place of business. You can’t just come and dance whenever you feel like it. You --”

“Oh, fucking shove it, Bruce,” Harvey groans when Dick starts grinding on him, shedding glitter all over Harvey’s suit as he gives him the kind of lap dance you usually have to hand your wallet over and be taken into the back room for. “God, kid. Who taught you how to _move?_ ”

Dick just grins and turns around in Harvey’s lap, throwing one arm behind Harvey’s head and grinding that sweet little ass of his down on Harvey’s cock. Harvey cups Dick’s ass through the spandex and Bruce watches him lean in and lick the space between Dick’s shoulder blades all the way up to the nape of his neck, watches Harvey murmur something in Dick’s ear, his hand sliding around to splay out across Dick’s stomach, then watches Dick bite his lip and close his eyes. 

“Dick,” Bruce growls out, getting Dick’s attention. “I think it’’s time to go.”

“Kay,” Dick says, taking Harvey’s hand and moving it down between his legs, staring pointedly at Bruce as he licks his lips. “Bye, Bruce.”

Harvey just looks up at Bruce and smirks as Dick writhes back against him, locks eyes with Bruce as he leans in and licks the sweat from Dick’s throat.. “Or you could stay,” he says, drawing a moan out of Dick’s mouth when he squeezes him through his tight shorts, only to chuckle against Dick’s skin when Bruce sets his jaw, then turns and walks off. 

“Alright, gorgeous,” Harvey says as soon as the door shuts behind Bruce, lifting Dick up and tossing him over his shoulder. “Time to show me how you can really move.”


End file.
